Vacío
by Luka-sama
Summary: Existen ocasiones donde la felicidad se apaga, la soledad vuelve y los recuerdos atormentan. Durante toda su vida había tenido esos momentos, terribles ocasiones donde todo se veía negro y ni una sonrisa iluminaba la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Después de todo él era el portador del demonio de nueve colas, en realidad esos momentos eran bastantes comunes en su vida...aun ahora.
_Ya sentía la amenaza en mi cuello si no publicaba un Naruhina pronto, pues me costó mucho pues hace tiempo no escribía de ellos...pero aquí esta._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Vacío**

Existen ocasiones donde la felicidad se apaga, la soledad vuelve y los recuerdos atormentan. Durante toda su vida había tenido esos momentos, terribles ocasiones donde todo se veía negro y ni una sonrisa iluminaba la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Después de todo él era el portador del demonio de nueve colas, en realidad esos momentos eran bastantes comunes en su vida. Aunque luego de haber luchado tanto contra la oscuridad y haber salvado a la aldea, pensó que esos momentos desaparecerían.

Pero siempre volvían.

Cuando menos lo quería.

Como ese día.

…

El despacho del hokage era la única habitación iluminada a las tres de la madrugada, por esa misma razón fue que Shikamaru estaba en la entrada del lugar con una mala cara en su rostro. Le había perdonado las últimas 72 horas, pero incluso si ese idiota era su jefe el de toda la aldea, ocupaba dormir un poco. Con decisión entro entre la pila de papeles para notar como el rubio estaba leyendo uno atentamente. De reojo noto la fotografía familiar que tenía en su mesa, una nueva poco después de que Himawari fuera promovida como ninja.

Todos habían estado orgullosos cuando Himawari fue asignada a un equipo genin, sobre todo Boruto quien no dejaba de alardear sobre su hermana menor. Hinata salía sonriendo mientras abrazaba a sus dos hijos y Naruto estaba envolviendo a los tres en un fuerte abrazo.

Sin lugar a dudas después de lo ocurrido en su secuestro y que Boruto llegara junto a Sasuke al rescate, todo había mejorado en la familia Uzumaki.

-¿Qué quieres Shikamaru?-dijo Naruto aburrido mientras levantaba la vista.

El hombre más inteligente de Konoha solo frunció el ceño, el hombre apestaba y tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas. Llevaba tres días desde que no salía de su oficina, pero no lo culpaba mucho, hace tres días había tenido una pequeña crisis existencial y la mejor solución fue enfocarse en su trabajo.

-Que te vayas a tu casa a dormir aunque sea unas tres horas-dijo sinceramente.

El rubio lo ignoro para volver a su papel.

-No eres mi esposa-

-Hinata me matara si no te meto a dormir pronto en una cama-

-Déjame solo-

Un tic apareció en la frente de Shikamaru.

Quince minutos después…

Luego de una pelea verbal, un golpe en la mejilla del hokage y ataque de sombras…pudo llevarlo de regreso a su hogar. Si bien Naruto era el hombre más fuerte de las cinco naciones ninja, estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar con Shikamaru con fuerza, además de no haber comido nada en dos días. Por eso cuando el Nara lo tiro sobre la entrada de su casa y se marchó diciendo que no lo quería ver hasta dentro de cuatro horas en su oficina. No le quedo otra más que entrar a su hogar.

Un terrible escalofrió lo inundo al ver todo oscuro y solitario, como si las propias paredes de su hogar se burlaran en su cara. Los recuerdos de su infancia lo inundaron y se volvió a sentir como un niño, un pequeño perdido que no podía escapar de la soledad y que su propio hogar le recordaba lo solo que estaba.

Dio unos pasos algo temblorosos cuando su respiración se agito de repente, como hace tres días…era lo mismo.

Todo parecía dar vueltas y no se enteraba cuando estaba en el suelo de rodillas asustado. Negó con la cabeza y se puso una mano en su brazo para no hacer nada estúpido. Pero era imposible, ya no estaba en su hogar, estaba nuevamente en aquel viejo departamento donde vivió toda su infancia y adolescencia.

Giro su rostro confundido, reconoció esa pequeña cocina y al caminar noto que la leche adentro estaba vencida. Miro de reojo su pequeño cuarto y al verse en el reflejo de la ventana se vio. Era un pequeño niño lleno de heridas ocasionadas por los aldeanos. Apretó con fuerza los puños y las lágrimas inundaron su rostro…ahora los escuchaba nuevamente.

 _-Miren al zorro ese-_

 _-Ese mocoso no debió existir-_

 _-Me da asco su presencia-_

 _-No te acerques hijo, eso es un demonio-_

 _-Debería morir-_

Su casa había desaparecido y ahora estaba solo, en la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba como todos lo llamaban con odio y se burlaban en su rostro. Lloro al sentir el odio de todos, la soledad que lo estaba ahogando…y un vacío…un vacío muy grande en su interior.

Porque él estaba solo.

…

..

.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, tampoco donde estaba o que pasaba a su alrededor. De lo único consiente era de un cálido abrazo que parecía sanar las heridas del pasado. Noto como a su alrededor todo estaba algo iluminado y un ligero olor a sangre llego a su nariz. Alzo el rostro como puso y se topó con los hermosos ojos perla de su esposa.

Un suspiro de alivio inundo su ser.

Pronto se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de su esposa, ignorando que estaba en medio del pasillo tirado en el suelo. Se aferró con fuerza a Hinata e intento contener lágrimas.

La mujer solo sonrió cálidamente antes de devolver su abrazo.

No era la primera vez que pasaba, en realidad era la décima vez desde que Himawari se convirtió en Chunin. A veces le era imposible al Hokage mantener aunque sea a un miembro de su familia en la aldea, todos eran ninjas y había ocasiones donde era imposible quedarse en el hogar. Boruto había visto una de las crisis de su padre, Himawari aún no se enteraba…pero ella…desde que se había casado con su esposo, había vivido muchas de ellas.

Esos momentos donde el hombre dejaba de ser un ninja, donde se volvía a convertir en un niño solo y asustado.

-A veces temo que esto sea un sueño y el mundo real sea aquel-murmuro Naruto entre sus brazos.

Con solo verlo supo que no había estado bien, había intentado hacer la misión rápido junto con Kiba y Shino, pero se había atrasado algunos días. Incluso en ese momento aun tenía su uniforme de Jounin lleno de sangre.

-Yo estoy aquí Naruto-murmuro acariciando su pelo.

Lo sintió sonreír.

-Eres muy hermosa Hinata-susurro el hombre viéndola de reojo.

Ignoro los ojos rojos que poseía por su llanto, pues los recuerdos siempre lo atormentarían…más ahora que había vivido la felicidad. Porque ahora tenía mucho más que perder que antes.

Comenzó a tararearle una canción, una que había inventado desde que había tenido a Boruto y que Naruto siempre había disfrutado a su lado. El hombre solo siguió sonriendo antes de caer a un sueño mucho más tranquilo. Uno donde estaba sentado bajo un árbol y Hinata estaba entre sus brazos dormida, en una de sus tantas citas que habían tenido de jóvenes.

Hinata lo vio dormido con una leve sonrisa, ella solo suspiro viéndolo con cariño.

-Bienvenido a casa Naruto-dijo antes de besarle su cabeza.

Porque esos días donde su familia no estaba, Naruto también se iba de casa y solo quedaba un niño que se sentía abandonado nuevamente.

Naruto también lograba romperse con facilidad, recordando el vacío que tenía antes de su familia.

 **Fin**

 _Espero les gustara._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
